


Apology

by ralatoindah



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralatoindah/pseuds/ralatoindah
Summary: If only Nino apologized...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nino's POV

I open my eyes in the darkness. Ah, I fell asleep. I forgot to turn all the lights on.

I grab my phone from the night table and I see the time it's 3 AM now. He's been out for too long.

We had a fight. I was angry at him and I said things I didn't mean to. He left the house without saying any words.

Usually when we had a fight, he never got back at me. He would apologize and calmed me down by kissing me. Then we would make love, sweetly and slowly.

I dial his phone number and I wait for him to answer. His recorded voice greets me, telling me to leave him a message after the beep sound.

"Hey baby... Please come home soon... I'm so sorry..."

I end the call and I call him again right after. I leave another message.

"Hey... Oh-chan... I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you... Please come home... You know how much I love you..."

I sigh. Tears rolling down my cheeks. I walk to the balcony to take some fresh air. And I dial his number again.

"Baby... The sun's almost up... Should I come to your place?"

I take a look at my phone gallery, at all my pictures with him. All those happy moments, so beautiful it hurts me.

If only I apologized sooner, he would never have left the house. He would be with me right now, probably making love for another round.

Oh-chan, baby, I'm coming to your place. Wait for me...

I jump down from the balcony and land head first on the ground. My memories flash in my head like a movie. It's hard to breathe, it's hard to see, and it's hard to scream. I lay there and wait for my end to come.

Ne, Oh-chan... I will meet you soon... It's been 2 years since we fought that day. You left and never come back, but now we'll never be apart again...

\------------------------------------END--------------------------------------------


End file.
